Rabbit Kisses
by RadicalRae
Summary: A small one shot of the fatherly side of Lord Death...and Kid with a problem of waking up at three in the morning. Now a two shot with overly eager Kid and a confused Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a cute little one shot of Death and Kid when Kid was younger.**

Lord Death found himself standing in the middle of his study at three in the morning, looking down with confusion and concern at his seven year old son, who had barged into the no longer quiet room. The young child had placed all of his stuffed animals in a circle around him, hugging his favorite toy - a little white rabbit - to his chest. Neither said anything, simply staring at each other, molten gold staring up into dark reddish gold.

With a sigh, Death knelt down to open his arms to his young son. Kid almost immediately jumped into his Father's arms with such vigor that the old God actually fell back with a surprised, strangled sound. Keeping one hand on his son's back, he stared down at the young reaper and tried to go through all of the things Spirit had told him about upset children.

In the end, he just sat back down at his desk with Kid in his lap, listening to the child sniffle and feeling him grip at his shirt, stretching it out with his tiny fists. Death leaned back in the chair, the old wood creaking in protest at his movements. How had it come to this, him and this small, fragile soul, all alone in the Gallows manor, a house that was older than Death himself - sometimes he forgot how young he'd been when _his_ Father had first brought him into the old manor, touch as cold as his was now...

A hand patting against his arm brought his attention back to Kid, and he smiled a sad, sad smile at the teary eyed god child. He affectionately ruffled his son's hair, smoothing the white stripes back into place with a chuckle after the child pouted at him. It seemed that whatever had upset him was forgotten now as he held up his rabbit and bumped it against his Father's chin, making what he suspected were supposed to be rabbit noises. Stepping over the other toys his son had left on the ground, he strode through the dark halls of the too big house, intent on getting his son back to bed so they could be up in time to take him to his tutor (because he was _not_ going to be the one to suffer Spirit's berating him about being late).

"Lets get you back to bed Kiddo." He murmured to the child now yawning in his arms, still clutching his precious rabbit to his chest and making 'rabbit' noises at the soft plush. Death ascended the stairs two at a time, stepping into the monochrome room of his son, noting that he'd need to oil the hinges of the door later to stop them from squeaking in such a horrible way. He supposed he was lucky that Kid was a deep sleeper once he was actually settled, or else the sound might have woken him. He set his son in his bed, pulling the blankets up, tucking them around the young reaper's thin form.

"Goodnight my little dove." He whispered, gently kissing the child's forehead, smiling as he crept from the room. His little boy was just so _cute._

 _Even cuter than Spirit's daughter, no matter what the man said._


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this was supposed to be just a one shot but...I love young!Kid and trying-very-hard-to-be-a-father!Death. In this, Kid is three years older and is showing his symmetry obsession in a more obvious manner. In which Spirit is confused and Stein is amused.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

"Dad." Death hummed, turning from his closet to look down at his ten year old son, who, of course, held his little stuffed rabbit in one hand, and his book in the other. He looked like he took a tumble down the stairs. The older god knelt down to straighten his son's leather vest and, using his fingers as a comb, smoothed black and white hair back, neatly parted at the middle. He gave him a look over, then brushed off dust from his shoulders and adjusted the buttons on the vest.

"Better?" Kid nodded and turned, climbing up onto his Father's enormous bed, setting his book down next to him and kicking his legs out. Death smiled and continued to get ready. By the time he'd tied his heavy black boots and picked up his cloak Kid was bouncing idly on the bed, book forgotten and rabbit held tightly in his hands.

"You ready little dove?" Kid nodded excitedly, jumping off the bed and landing perfectly on his feet. The young reaper picked up his book and followed his Father out of the room and down the hallway, practically vibrating with his eagerness to just go. Death paused to grab his house keys and, after doubling back, his wallet, having remembered that Kid always liked getting ice cream on the way home from the DWMA.

"Alright little dove~, up you go!" Flipping his hood and mask on, he scooped Kid up and they started for the school, rabbit and all.

000000000000000000000000000000000

It never took long to get from the Gallows manor to the school, but it still surprised him whenever he got there before anyone else. He figured at least Spirit would already be here, considering it was his job to just stand by Death's side. Well, it at least gave him reason to flip his hood back and make faces at his son, who only mimicked him and ran ahead towards the death room.

Kid ran through the guillotine hallway, each red post more familiar than any friends he'd ever made (which weren't many). The only one near his age he near was Mr. Albarn's daughter, and she was only eight and a half, so they obviously couldn't be friends! Even if her pigtails were always perfectly balanced, he was far more mature than Maka.

Death came up the stairs to the platform much slower than his son did, and smiled warmly upon seeing the young reaper already taking his seat next to the grand mirror. It wasn't long before Spirit came in, although it didn't stop Kid from yelling that he was ten minutes late. The redhead squinted at Kid, frowning down at the ten year old.

"If I'd known you were gonna bring Kid I would've brought Maka with me." Death waved the comment off with a dismissive flick of his wrist, and Kid grimaced and turned back to reading, his rabbit clutched to his chest.

"Kid is fine on his own! Plus, you never would've gotten any work done. Now, come on come on, Sid has an update from Europe! And I wanted to ask Stein so - Kid please don't put your hands on the mirror, you'll smudge it."

After a rather depressing update from Sid, Death sent Spirit to get lunch for them, flipped back his hood and sat down next to his son on the floor. The young reaper glanced up at his Father, golden gaze questioning, then he shrugged and reached up to bump his rabbit against his Father's shoulder. He grinned as the older god laughed, but jumped as he heard a much more sinister chuckle.

A man with silver-grey hair and a screw in his head stood on the platform, a cigarette burning in his hand. He waved cheerfully at them, and started towards the middle of the platform.

"Stein! I was just about to call you!" Death flipped up his hood hurriedly, standing and clapping his hands together. Stein took a long drag from his cigarette, eyes on the child he could see behind Lord Death.

"I know. What did you - oh." Both adults let out soft gasps, and all Stein could do was stare down at the ten year old god that had come over to grab into his legs, mouth set into a frown.

"Your asymmetrical! Fix it! I-it's wrong!" Death winced and scooped Kid up and flowering at the mad doctor now laughing. Behind the doctor, Spirit held up a bag of take out, confusion all over his face.

...perhaps he should have just dropped Kid off at his tutor...


End file.
